Be Mine
by acebear
Summary: please review and thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was sitting on his couch some movie when he heard a knock his door . He went to see who it was at his door , He looked looked out the peep hole he then smiled and opened the door after seeing it was her. After opening the door he pulled her into a hug he then asked what she was doing here .she looked she looked at him and said I can't do this anymore . He looked at her confused then said Abs what can't you do ? After she was inside and the door was shut .

Abby took a deep breath and said I can't keep telling myself my felling for someone aren't real. Tony looked at her with understanding then said have you told that someone how you feel. She said no I'm to scared of getting hurt even if I wasn't scared you know I'm more of a take action kind of girl. Tony knew that she was then said After a few moments that she would never know how that someone felt if she nave takes that action to find out .

After they were sitting on the couch for a few moments taking about this she did something that shocked both of them. She got up and straddled him , he was about to ask her what she was doing when she started kissing him . It only took s few moments of being in shock for him him to finally kiss her back but deeper. She started rocking her hips making him groan it wasn't much longer after that they finally needed air and pulled apart. Tony could feel how wet she was first started straddling him. After getting their breath Tony said Abs we can't do this and you know why . She then replied with why can't we your the team leader now that Gibbs is off in Mexico , he then thought about it for a moment and then said she was right now that Rule 12 wasn't in his rules only Gibbs rules, she then said see I told you and I can tell your feeling the same way right now , ( she could feel how hard he was under her) Tony then that fuck it and pulled her to him and started kissing her again, After a few moments he got up still having her around him and walked them to his bedroom .

Once they got there he only let go of her long enough for them to get each other undressed . Once then both were completely naked he picked her up again and laid her on his bed she smiled up at him while he was taking in her beauty . After a few moments of looking Tony finally got on top of her and started kissing her from her lips starting a trail to her jawline then to her neck and back to her lips . She moaned with every kiss. They both couldn't believe this was happening as he entered her fast and deep , they both moaned at the feeling . That they both longed for secretly for years not knowing that they could have felt this all those years ago .

Tony went deeper and faster making Abby moan louder and louder while pulling his hair and scratching his back . They both knew that the marks left on his back might bleed but they really didn't give a fuck at the moment . They were focused on they feelings they were having and they way they felt finally being one after years. It wasn;t much longer tile Tony was cumming sending ripple after ripple into her . About 30 secs later she was cumming and as their juices mixed together they looked into each others eyes not really wanting to lose the feeling of being one. After getting their breathing back while Tony was still inside her he started kissing her deep and she kissed him back deeper . It turned into a make out . After finally needing air after a while he finally pulled out of her and laid next to her .

Tony looked over at her before pulling her close and kissing her head . She looked at him and said wow you know how to touch a girl in all the right places and make feel good. He then chuckled and said that what they did was so fucking amazing and that she should wait that if she thought that what they did was good that she should wait for round two. She smiled and kissed him deep then sat up . They looked at each other then Abby said that she was going to go to the kitchen and make them something to eat. Then she got up and left. After watching her leave Tony got up after realizing that she was going to so some naked cooking to witch he had to see so he got up and went to they kitchen . They both were in the kitchen naked while Abby was cooking . Tony watched her cook for a few moments before he started getting hard at the sight in front of him . Abby noticed how hard he was and said it wont be much longer and tile dinner is done and that after they ate that they could have round two. He then said if I last that long . She knew what he was talking around they sight of him standing there hard was making her wet .

It wasn't long before dinner was done and they were in his bed eating. After they finished Tony put their plates on the nightstand and then kissed her deep. She then got on top of him straddling him . He smiled as she lowed herself onto him and started to move . She was pulling his hair as he was kissing her deep and pushing up going into her deeper , she moaned louder and louder into each kiss . It wasn't much longer and they were coming together . After she got off him she said let me look at your back because they needed to know how bad it was from found one . He sat up and she looked at sighed seeing what she did she looked at him and started crying . He asked her what's wrong she then said can't you feel it he then said no then she got up and took his hand and lead him to the bathroom and took the hand mirror and faced it so he could see the marks on him and how they were bleeding . He then said wow it looks bad but it doesn't hurt . He looked at her before pulling her into a hug . He then kissed her she then said that they should probably get some sleep so that they could be awake enough to go to work . Tony agree and picked her up and they went back to the bedroom . It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

Abby was the first to wake up still cuddling Tony she smiled remembering last night and then turned her alarm off sat up well tried to Tony asked her where she was going her not knowing he was awake but didn;t have his eyes open. He opened his eyes and said that should just take a sick day and that they should just stay in bed . She then said as much fun as that sound we have to go to work that it wouldn't look right if both of them took the day off . He then said that she was right and that they should get dressed if they wanted to go to her place so she could change . She said OK as they got up and she put back on what she had on last night and he went to his closet and got something to wear. After they were dressed they got their keys and headed out the door and they drove to Abby's place Tony wait for her to come back down so he could kiss her before they got to work. It didn't take long for her to come back he then got out of his car and went over to her and pulled her to him and then kissed her deep . They made out tile they needed air after they got their breath back Abby said they should get going that they don't want to be late . He gave her one last kiss before taking her hand and taking her to her car and opening the door for her . She then said see you there he then said OK babe see you there then he shut her door and then went and got into his car and they left for ncis . They thought about what Tony said and couldn't believe that he called her babe they pulled in at the same time and got out they wanted to to hold hand so bad but didn't because they didn't want to get caught they wanted to keep they a secret of they even were a them they didn't know but they both secretly hoped that last night meant the same thing that the other one felt about it . After getting into the elevator Tony took her down to her lab but kissed her before the doors opened so that they wouldn't be found out . After getting to the floor where he lab was she then said I will be here and waiting for you once we get a case and I have something for you . He then said oh you don't need a case to have something for me he pulled her into a hug and kissed her once last time before she got off . Tony then went up to the bullpen and that is when his phone rang letting them know they had a case .

A/n stopping this chapter here please review and thanks for reading

yours always ,

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Be mine Chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

it wasn't long til the end of the day Abby was in her office when she decided to give Tony a gift so she sat down and and took off her underwear. After putting it in her pocket she got her bag headed for the elevator. Once the doors opened she was shocked to see him she smiled and got in. After she was in she went over to him and put her underwear in his pants . After they were in his pants he looked at her then without saying anything he picked her up and pushed her Against the wall and ran his hand up her leg and to her core .

She moaned as he rubbed her fast. He could tell she was getting close so he stopped rubbing and put her legs over his shoulders and started eating her out . She moaned louder as he he went faster. The way he used his mouth made her got wild with every suck and lick she was one step close to coming . He loved making her feel like this and the fact he was the one making her feel like this made it even better. It wasn't much longer and she was coming he didn't miss a drop he loved the taste of her.

After he was done he set her back the he was done he got them undressed and picked her up and entered her fast and deep. Abby was hip rolling as Tony went deeper insider her they loved they way they felt when they took the time to do it right and not just fuck hard and deep but they made love . It wasn't long til he felt her walls close around him witch was a good thing since he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last . She kissed him deep as she felt him twitch deep inside her . After a few more thrust and hip rolls the they both came hard and fast . He held her for a few more moments while they were getting their breath back. After it was he pulled out of her and set her on the floor . She then kissed him deep and said they should get dressed and go home . So they got dressed and turned the elevator back on .

It didn't take them long before they made it back to his place . After making it there they went to his room and they started a very hot making out . He was running one hand up her leg and the other under her shirt . She moaned loud at his touch. Soon she was arching her back up to him. He then kissed her neck biting once in a while. Making her moan even louder . He then stopped kissing her neck long enough to get them both undressed again . After getting undressed himself he got back on top of her and lined himself up with her enterence she then kissed him deeper then before as he entered her rough , fast and deep.

She moaned into each and every kiss they had as he went deeper inside her . Her moaning was music to his ears . They were like a drug to each other they couldn't get enough of each other there was sometimes that all they wanted to do was stay in bed all day tangled in each other over and over. It wasn't long before she was closing around him . That was all he needed for this round he sent ripple and ripple of himself into her . They sighed happy after they finished their orgasms . He pulled out of her and pulled her close then he looked at her and asked her to be his she then said that she had always been his and out always would be . She then said after a few moments asking him really she said will you be mine . He then said Always and forever babe he then rolled over to his nightstand and got a little box out . He then turned to her and said this should be more then enough to say that I'm not going anywhere . He opened the box and what she saw almost made her cry she saw a beautiful engagement ring in her favorite colors even the dimend was in her favorite color . She looked at him as he asked her to marry him . She started to cry after he asked she couldn't believe he was showing her how much he loved her and that he wasn't going anywhere by asking her to marry him . After a moment or two after she snapped out of her thoughts she finally smiled and said yes to marrying him .he started attacking her with kisses he was so happy to they were taking the next step in their relationship . After stopping their kissing because they need air he finally put the ring on her finger. They started making out again after the ring was on her finger . After stopping for air for the second time she said the only thing that could make today better would be if... he knew what she way trying to say he then said that they would be the perfect ending and they could always try for a baby and that it wouldn't hurt to incense their chances and he got on top of her again she just smiled and agreed and kissed him deep as they started making love again hoping that this time was different that the would make a baby their baby. It wasn't long before Tony was sending ripples of his seed deep into her. He kissed her one last time before laying down next to her and kissing her deep and cuddling with her . He smiled as he put his hand on her belly . She put her hand over his and prayed that they would finally start the family they always wanted .

A/n stopping this chapter here so let me know what u think and please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


End file.
